Some electronic systems are designed for structural coupling with other independent portable devices. For example, electronic speaker systems are available that include docking units configured to engage with a particular mobile electronic device, such as cellular telephone or smart phone. In such systems, docking the electronic device with the docking unit of the system generally electrically connects the mobile device and the base system electrically and creates an interface that allows data files such as audio or video files stored on the mobile device to be transmitted to and through the base system. However the prolific generation of mobile device makes production of a docking system that is structurally configured to physically support a device having a particular geometry and data port location more challenging. Accordingly, a large subset of devices may not be compatible with an underlying base system due to the differing geometries, dimensions, or port locations of the device, which limits sales and or increases manufacturing costs and hence increases production costs.